rtvgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2: Darkness
Big Brother 2: Darkness was a reality-based game, the fourth to be hosted by Estquer and the sequel to Big Brother: FDFTR. There were nineteen participants, and after two hundred and fifty-six real days, GlitterxGold was declared the winner in a vote of twenty-four to four. Rules and Procedures Talisman Challenge At the beginning of the game, most of you will receive a Talisman. Each Talisman represents the holder’s ability to guarantee their own safety for one week as well as choose one of the two nominees for that same week. However, each Talisman is missing one crucial element: light. In order to light your talisman for the week, you must win the Talisman Challenge. The Challenge could ask for just about anything – interaction, quick searching of the Internet, logic, strategy, or combinations of any of those elements and more. For each Talisman you get, you have an opportunity to use that Talisman only for the first week that you win the challenge. After that, you are no longer able to win challenges until you allocate another talisman. How can you get another Talisman? Well, some people will not have used their Talisman before being eliminated. As each player is eliminated, they must give their Talisman to a player still in the game! In order to have a chance to win multiple challenges, you need to convince the people you may have had a hand in eliminating to give you their Talisman. Talismans can be given to others during the time between the Eviction and the next Talisman Challenge, but Talismans cannot be transferred during the week. You could try giving your talisman to someone who would be able to win the challenge or hold onto it yourself. Once you give up your Talisman, there is no guarantee that you will ever get it back or even be helped by someone else’s use of it. It is a risk. NOTE: ABSOLUTELY NO COLLABORATION ON TIMED CHALLENGES UNLESS SPECIFICALLY NOTED BY ME THAT IT IS ALLOWED. Nomination Ceremony After the winner’s Talisman has been activated (only one of a person’s Talismans can be activated at a time), that player will have 24 hours to choose one player to nominate for Eviction. This is a very important decision, because it is forcing you to single someone out. If the person stays in the game, you could be their next target. However, if they leave, you could still be in danger from their wrath the following week. Talismans represent an incredibly intense dose of control and influence but in a very limited period of time. When the Talisman Challenge Winner’s nominee has been chosen, this will be revealed in the first of two weekly Nomination Ceremonies. Voting Next, it is time to decide the second nominee. The Talisman Challenge winner and his/her nominee may not vote, but also cannot be voted for. The remaining houseguests must each cast one vote for the player they would like to see face elimination next to the Talisman Challenge winner’s choice. If you do not vote before the deadline (without asking for an extension), your vote will be counted as a self-vote. The houseguest receiving the most votes will be nominated. In the event of a tie, a very unsettling twist will be activated – so if you feel comfortable in the game, you would not want to cause a tie, but if you were desperate? The risk of this twist could pay off. You may change your vote as many times as you want before the deadline. "Big Brother" will reveal someone's vote each round. Nomination Ceremony I will reveal who the votes were cast for, and the player with the most votes will be nominated for Eviction against the Talisman Challenge winner’s nominee. Eviction Ceremony The Nominees will have one final chance to plead their cases before what could potentially be their harshest judge… the most recently evicted houseguest. This player will have no obligation to vote based on strategy, alliances, or even general decency… they can eliminate you for any reason they want. The player evicted at the Eviction Ceremony will return to evict the next houseguest. Game Progress Talisman Chart Talisman exchanges are shown by who held each specific talisman at any given time. Cumulative number of talismans held by each player: